<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is It Too Much For You To Enjoy This, For Just Even A Single Moment? by Starly_Studios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585106">Is It Too Much For You To Enjoy This, For Just Even A Single Moment?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starly_Studios/pseuds/Starly_Studios'>Starly_Studios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And decided to rewrite it, Angst and Feels, Disaster Lineage, Episode: s6e12 Destiny (Star Wars: The Clone Wars), Gen, In which the author was dissatisfied with a scene in, It’s the Temptation Scene, Jedi Lineages (Star Wars), Technically speaking this is a, get ready y’all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starly_Studios/pseuds/Starly_Studios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dead. The Living. The Dark. The Light.</p>
<p>Yoda had encountered them all in the Valley of Extinction.</p>
<p>Or; In which I, the author, was dissatisfied with the Illusion and Temptation scene in the Destiny episode (especially how they went with Ahsoka when she was dying) and decided to fix it with Headcanons, Fantasy and feels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is It Too Much For You To Enjoy This, For Just Even A Single Moment?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoda stood in a hall of the dead.</p>
<p>The dark hallway was lit up by only streams of faded crimson light that allowed him to see the corpses of the Jedi on the floor of the corridor. Dust and smoke could be seen billowing from out the openings. Echoes of the screams of children and adults alike carried through the hall.</p>
<p>As he was overcame by a wave of horror, Yoda ran to the body nearest to him. He turned the corpse around to face him and drew back in shock.</p>
<p>It was Mace.</p>
<p>Yoda stood rooted to the ground as he gaped the the dead body of the Master of the Order. The informal apprentice who he so loved. </p>
<p>Yoda moved forward, he had to, and ran to the next dead body. He recognised him. The youngling named Petro. </p>
<p>As he stared at the cadaver, Yoda heard a coughing sound coming from his left.</p>
<p>“Mas—Master Yoda,” the voice rasped out. “Plea—Please.” The voice coughed again. “Help me...”</p>
<p>Ahsoka Tano.</p>
<p>Yoda turned to face the Togruta girl who continued coughing. Her lips stained with blood that continued coming as she coughed and struggled for air.</p>
<p>He rushed towards her, the former Padawan continuing to wheeze. </p>
<p>Yoda assessed her as Ahsoka coughed into her hand, blood splattering onto it. He saw a blaster wound at her left leg, as well as a vibroblade cut on her abdomen that leaked crimson liquid that marred the girl’s clothes and her other hand that clutches tightly onto the bleeding wound.</p>
<p>“Padawan, what has happened to you?” Yoda asked, his voice shaking as the youngest member of his Lineage continued to bleed, her presence in the Force dimming. “Who has done this?”</p>
<p>Ahsoka coughed and gasped before croaking out, her voice filled with despair, “The Si—The Sith.</p>
<p>“We trie—We tried to stop them—“ She gasped for air, blood sputtering out when she choked—“But, there was just—just too many of them. The Si—Sith had an—they had an army—“ Ahsoka continued wheezing. </p>
<p>“Mast—Master Yoda, please...” Tears flowed down her face as she gasped out, “Will I sti—still become one with the—the Force whe—when I die, even if—even if I was expe—expelled fro—from the Order?” </p>
<p>Ahsoka took her last breathe before her eyes glazed over and she fell limp, her presence flickering out like a candle.</p>
<p>“No. No. Padawan. Padawan! Ahsoka! No!” Yoda sobbed as he let the body down onto the floor. </p>
<p>“Not strong enough, I was. See this, I had not!” Yoda lamented, clutching his head as he looked around at the dead carcasses of his fellow Jedi.</p>
<p>“Failed them, I had. Failed them all, I had...” Yoda dropped to his knees as his eyes blinked back unshed tears.</p>
<p>“Master Yoda.”</p>
<p>A young, musical voice called out to him. When he faced the location where the voice came from, Yoda saw a young Tholothian he recognised as Katooni smiling gently at him. She jumped from her stand and strolled towards him.</p>
<p>“Let me take you away, Master Yoda, to a place where you will not have to see the bodies of your fellow Jedi. A place where you can be without your sorrow, anger, guilt and pain.”</p>
<p>She extended a hand towards him, the kind smile still on Katooni’s face.</p>
<p>“All you have to do is take my hand, close your eyes and let me guide you.”</p>
<p>Yoda glanced at the hand offered to him, suspicious at first. However, the Force said he could trust her. So Yoda slowly placed his own hand on Katooni’s before closing his eyes. </p>
<p>A bright glow filled his vision.</p><hr/>
<p>Yoda heard laughter. </p>
<p>The laughter of pure joy given by younglings that knew nothing of terrors that those of the war had. The laughter that was usually accompanied by the feeling of joy, fun and contentment that flooded his senses in the Force.</p>
<p>The old Master opened to look at the view in front of him. Gazing in awe and surprise at the scene.</p>
<p>Jedi talking and conversing among themselves. The young with the old. The maverick with the conventional. </p>
<p>He saw younglings playing through the groups of beings. He saw the various Jedi having a nice time, laughing, the lines of stress that marred them during the war vanished.</p>
<p>He saw Mace conversing with Ahsoka.</p>
<p>“It’s beautiful. Isn’t it, Master Yoda?” Katooni spoke softly.</p>
<p>“Hmm... Yes. So peaceful,” Yoda responded, walking forward, a smile on his face. “As it was before the war. Before Generals, we became.”</p>
<p>“War? Jedi as Generals?” Katooni responded, tone taking a disbelieving tone. “There is no war here, Master Yoda. And the Jedi are only what they were meant to be. Peacekeepers, diplomats, scholars and, when not on mission, a happy family working together.”</p>
<p>Yoda blinked at the Tholothian before softly inquiring, “No war?”</p>
<p>All the girl gave was a small smile before heading off.</p>
<p>Then, when Anakin Skywalker and Aayla Secura moved in the same direction as Katooni had, Yoda saw a trio that should not be there. </p>
<p>He made his way to the group in front of him. And when two turquoise coloured eyes took notice of Yoda, a familiar Coruscanti accent filled the air.</p>
<p>“Master Yoda!” Obi-Wan called out, a wide grin on his face. “Master Yan was just telling us of his time as your Padawan! I should have expected it... However, I did not think it could be so wild!”</p>
<p>The man Obi-Wan beamed at turned around to face Yoda, a small smirk on his face. And no matter the fact he had expected it, it had still shocked Yoda to his core.</p>
<p>Yan Dooku, his former Padawan, a Sith Lord, was standing in front of him. His presence still grey, but much Lighter than before. </p>
<p>And on Obi-Wan’s other side, stood a dead man, Qui-Gon Jinn.</p>
<p>“Master, are you alright?” Yan looked at him with concern, genuine concern. “You appear to have seen a ghost.”</p>
<p>Snapping out of his stupor, Yoda quickly responded, “Yes—Yes. Fine, I am. A vision that shook me, I recently had. Fine, I am.”</p>
<p>Yan and Obi-Wan nodded while Qui-Gon advised, “Visions pass in time.” The other two rolled their eyes at that.</p>
<p>Yoda stared at what was in front of him, what he always wanted.</p>
<p>“Well I hope it did not shake you too hard, Master,” Yan said, bass voice gentle and comforting. “But I digress. Aside from that, I was just telling two of them about the tale of when you faced the giant Terentatek on Kashyyyk. What a terrible beast it was.”</p>
<p>Yoda glanced at Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, speaking, “Remember that, I do.”</p>
<p>Yan smiled back at the other two Jedi beside him, commenting, “We had wonderful adventures, Master Yoda and I.”</p>
<p>Placing a hand on his Grandmaster, Obi-Wan said, “I am sure we would love to hear more, but I believe it’s time to join the others.”</p>
<p>The trio of Jedi made their way to Yoda’s left, down the steps to below a large tree where the other Jedi stood. Yoda’s Lineage, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka were all lined up in front, smiling with absolute joy, speaking to the others beside them.</p>
<p>“Coming Master?” Yan beckoned the older Master as he walked down the steps to join the other Jedi.</p>
<p>Yoda smiled as he followed Yan, his gimer stick supporting him. For just a moment, he was happy.</p>
<p>And then... he was not.</p>
<p>Yoda stopped in his tracks. He stared at the people below the tree. </p>
<p>Adi Gallia, Tiplar, Knox, Qui-Gon Jinn. They were all dead. Barriss Offee, who stood near and talked to Ahsoka Tano, was the being who caused the youngest member in his Lineage to be expelled. His former Padawan, who was in the centre calmly walking to the Jedi under the tree, Yan Dooku, was a Sith Lord, Leader of the Separatists against the Republic, against the <em>Jedi</em>, and a traitor. A <em>Lineage Traitor</em>. </p>
<p>This wasn’t real and... it never will be.</p>
<p>Yoda would always mourn that.</p>
<p>“Not real this is. Not real!” Yoda declared, watching as Yan stopped in his tracks. “Lies, these images are. Lies!”</p>
<p>At that declaration, the other Jedi stopped their respective conversations and stared at Yoda, losing their smiles as the air started losing its warmth. Some Jedi looked at him with anger and coldness, the eyes of others were simply... empty.</p>
<p>“Dead—“ Yoda pointed to Adi-Gallia—“I know you to be!”</p>
<p>“On Naboo,” Yoda spoke, pointing to Qui-Gon. “Died, Qui-Gon did.”</p>
<p>“And a traitor you are,” Yoda shouted, pointing his stick at the man whose back was still turned to him. “My old Padawan. To the Jedi. To our <em>Lineage</em>.” </p>
<p>The air grew cold and dark as Dooku moved to face him, his eyes glowing Sith red. The winds around them howled as the people around them were picked up by an invisible Force, leaving behind only his Lineage members.</p>
<p>The expressions on the faces of his Lineage that were once only cold and desolate morphed into something displaying fury and wrath, their eyes colouring with molten gold and wine red. They ignited their lightsabers ignited in their hands, their blades glowing crimson. </p>
<p>Yoda knew this wasn’t real, still it shocked him to his core to see them wielding the blades and wearing the eyes of the Sith.</p>
<p><i>You could have done better</i>, Obi-Wan’s voice called out around him while his body did not moved a muscle. <i>You could have kept us, your family, together!</i></p>
<p><i> Instead you let us Fall. Let us die</i>, Qui-Gon’s voice called out, full of malice. <i>You let us break apart.</i></p>
<p><i>Do we mean nothing to you?</i> Anakin’s voice screamed and yet whispered at the same time, an ancient evil echoing its sound. <i>Were we worthless to you? So that you would abandon us?</i></p>
<p><i>All of us, wronged!</i> Ahsoka’s voice cried, so full of anguish and hatred. <i>All because of you! You could have done something!</i></p>
<p><i>You failed us, Master</i>, Dooku’s voice stated, disappointment and distain heavy in the words. <i>You failed us all.</i></p>
<p><i>You failed us</i>, they all cried out.</p>
<p><i>You failed us</i>, they cried out again.</p>
<p><i>You failed us</i>, they continued crying out.</p>
<p>Dooku went into a ready stance, a stance that meant that could strike at any time, as the voices only got louder and louder.</p>
<p>“No. An illusion, this is,” Yoda spoke out despite the guilt, shaking his head and falling into a relaxed pose and closing his eyes. “A falsehood.”</p>
<p>With a cry, Dooku fling himself at Yoda, his lightsaber making a killing blow.</p>
<p>But the pain did not come as Light filled his senses.</p><hr/>
<p>“Master Yoda.”</p>
<p>Yoda opened his eyes at that, recognising the voice of his old Padawan yet wondering about the warmth and sorrow in that address.</p>
<p>In front of him, stood his Lineage, still lined up in the same courtyard as before their Sith versions took their place. Their eyes were normal however their usual outfits of war were changed to fabrics of white edged with gold in the same pattern. However, the only person who looked truly different was Ahsoka, who was older and in a snow white cloak holding a staff and a convoree of ivory and green on the circle of the staff.</p>
<p>“Why am I here?” Yoda asked as he walked forward down the steps.</p>
<p>“Because, Master Yoda, we wish to know why you still continue, despite being unhappy with your galaxy,” Qui-Gon replied. “Why, despite it all, you refute spending more time in The World With No War.”</p>
<p>Yoda stared at the beings in front of him, hesitating to answer before finally speaking in a soft voice, “Go back to my people, I must, despite the suffering I endured. The right thing, I must do.”</p>
<p>The beings, it is possible that they weren’t mortal, stood there and looked between each other.</p>
<p>“You have passed the test, Master Yoda,” Ahsoka finally declared after a moment of deliberation among the beings in front of him. “However know this: If you would ever wish to come back to that world, all you would have to do is look through a mirror and push through the glass.</p>
<p>“The people on the other side will welcome you with open arms.”</p>
<p>The beings smiled, some sadder than others, as light overcame his sight for just a moment.</p>
<p>And after that, he was back in the Valley of Extinction in front of a calm waterfall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can tell there is a potential for a series (like if Yoda goes through the Mirror of Erised and fines himself in the World With No War)</p>
<p>Also, in the Temptation scene, the way Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at Yoda was so... creepy (not quite the write word — Angry?) and it’s that that inspired me to write the Illusion Lineage as Sith</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>